1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to archery bow string release aids and more particularly pertains to a bow nock device which may be adapted for use with a conventional release aid for extending the useful life of a bowstring by eliminating wear caused by the release aid chafing the bowstring and additionally for improving accuracy by aligning an arrow directly in front of the release aid to maintain the arrow at a 90.degree. angle relative the longitudinal axis of the bow during the entire arrow release process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of archery bow string release aids is known in the prior art. More specifically, archery bow string release aids heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding a fully drawn bow with nocked arrow until released by an archer are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for holding a fully drawn bow with nocked arrow until released by an archer in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
In this respect, the bow nock device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for use with a conventional release aid for extending the useful life of a bowstring and for improving accuracy.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new bow nock device which can be used with a conventional release aid for extending the useful life of a bowstring by eliminating wear caused by the release aid chafing the bowstring and additionally for improving accuracy by aligning an arrow directly in front of the release aid to maintain the arrow at a 90.degree. angle relative the longitudinal axis of the bow during the entire arrow release process. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for holding a fully drawn bow with nocked arrow until released by an archer. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.